


Sunday morning with Benedict Cumberbatch

by OctoberGirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Love, Smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoberGirl/pseuds/OctoberGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You lie in bed, letting your eyes convey the love you feel for each other. Until the gravity between you is too much.<br/>A sweet little episode of love and happiness!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday morning with Benedict Cumberbatch

You wake up early that morning by the soft rays of sunlight gently caressing your face. With your eyes still closed you feel comfortable and content under the white covers in the soft bed. You can hear Benedict breathing, steady and slow somewhere close to you and when you open your eyes you find his face just inches away from yours. He looks so innocent in his sleep, every emotion washed away from his face leaving nothing but the slightest trace of a smile in the corner of his mouth. For a while all you do is lie there, watching him. In the morning light, with his curly hair in a mess and his cheeks covered by a hint of stubble he looks very little like the dapper movie star in designer suits that you share with the rest of the world but this is how you like him the best; raw and real. You treasure these private moments when he is nothing but the love of your life, simple and safe. 

After what seems like only a moment he begins to stir and finally he opens his eyes. The first thing he sees is your face and that puts a sleepy smile on his own.  
"Well, good morning sweetheart", he says in that husky voice you love so much. You can't help a foolish grin but you don't move as you greet him good morning, instead you both just lie there, smiles still on your lips, eye to eye, resting on the cool pillows. You stay there, gazing into each others eyes, out of focus, noses almost touching. With his every exhale you can feel the warm air of his breath on your face and it makes you marvel at the wonder that is life; that it is actually possible to be this happy. With his deep blue green eyes reverently fixed on yours he manages to find your hand under the covers and presses it gently before lacing your fingers together. You respond by letting out a happy sigh and moving your face just a tiny bit closer to his. That tips the scale and suddenly the gravity between you feels like too much. He slides a strong arm around your waist and pulls you in close before pressing a warm kiss to your lips.  
"Have I ever told you how much I love waking up with you?" he mumbles under his breath, his lips lightly tickling yours.  
"Only every single morning," you answer "but I love hearing you say it and you know I love you." The only other sound escaping your lips before giving in to love is a happy little laughter as he tumbles over you, kissing every inch of your face before pulling the covers over your heads. Soon it is time to leave bed and start the day, but not quite yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like this? Why or why not? Please leave a comment or kudos and help me and my writing improve! Also, this was my first attempt at fanfiction and english is not my first language so I would like apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes.


End file.
